rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Dahlia Droll
Dahlia Droll also referred to as Sweetheart and Doll, was a florist in the city of Vale, although currently she's back in Patch with her father. Her aura and emblem, the dahlia flower, are both bubblegum pink. She belongs to Emerald Rose. Appearance Dahlia has pale white skin, light pink hair with strips of mint green and lavender and sky blue worn in a hime cut, and pale sea green eyes. Dahlia's florist uniform is a white button-up blouse with the sleeves rolled up, faded empire-waisted denim jeans, black leather gloves, bubblegum pink sneakers, and a dark green apron with her emblem stitched onto the front. Dahlia's everyday wear is a dark green double-breasted beam waist coat with black plicated ruffles and buttons, a sleeveless white button-up blouse, empire-waisted bubblegum pink shorts, white tights, and light green open-toed wedges laced up her calves. She also holds a parasol with a bubblegum pink silk top and black lace trimming and wears black gloves. Personality Abilities and Powers Semblance Nature's Conversationalist is Dahlia's Semblance, letting her permanently manipulate the shape and appearance of plant life. By making physical contact with any plant, she can control these aspects of it, although she is only able to manipulate up to three plants at a time. She always hopes that her Semblance will advance to the point of being able to actively converse with the plants, although she realizes it likely never will. Whenever she activates this power, a low humming noise emits from her chest and any plant she touches while using her Semblance will shiver slightly. Trivia *Her favorite food is blueberry pie. *Her favorite drink is blueberry tea. *Her favorite flower is the anemone. *She suffers from solar urticaria, which causes her to get hives when in ultraviolet or UV radiation, or sometimes even visible light. **This is why she always has a parasol with her. She hated having to carry it at first, but she also hated how much her skin burned and ached in the sunlight, so she got used to it over time. Now, she loves carrying it with her, often twirling it around while she hums to herself. *She suffers from sideroblastic anemia, causing her to have skin paleness, often feel fatigue and dizziness, as well as have an enlarged liver. *She suffers from major depressive disorder, as well, due to Laurel's death. Ever since then, she has had a loss of interest in all the things she used to love, low self-esteem, and low energy. *She is based off a Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale, Ida's Little Flowers. **This is also where she got her last name. The word 'droll' means curious or unusual in a way that provokes dry amusement and it was used a couple of times in the story. *She is homoromantic/akoisexual. CNR Explanation *Dahlia is a genus of bushy, tuberous, herbaceous perennial plants native to Mexico and may be most hues, excepting blue Category:Property of JokersWitch Category:Fan Made Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Not for Roleplaying